paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Taser (PAYDAY: The Heist)
The Taser is a special unit whose role is to immobilize and take down players who have separated from their accomplices. Armed with an AMCAR-4 and a taser, he is distinguishable by his ballistic face mask and yellow shoulder pads with black stripes. The Taser '''has a base health of '''20, up to 40 '''health on Overkill 145+. The '''Taser '''has a base headshot multiplier of '''1.5. Behavior At a distance, the Taser moves, shoots, and takes cover like a standard law enforcer. As much as possible, he will try to close the distance by moving in cover to set himself near the crew to be able to electrocute one. The Taser also boasts a noticeably higher degree of accuracy with their AMCAR-4s compared to regular officers, which makes them a formidable threat even when they are not at a range where they can use their taser attack. .]] When close enough, he will activate his taser, which takes about two seconds to charge, to render his target unable to move, reload, or switch weapons. A Taser will rarely ever expose himself while tasing a crew member; as much as possible, he will move to a location where he is not readily visible by the rest of the crew. This makes an unmarked Taser very dangerous because hunting a Taser blind, while he is electrocuting a crew member and the rest of the crew is under a police assault, can cost the crew dearly. While being tased, your character randomly shoots his equipped firearm in the general direction it is pointed until the magazine is empty. If the Taser is not interrupted within 10 seconds of shocking his target, then the target will be incapacitated. Strategy Because of his special attack, the Taser is a high-priority enemy and is mostly safely fought at a distance. When the Taser is nearby, players can often hear the sound of his taser charging and should prepare to assist a teammate if necessary. While being tased, the player should attempt to keep the center of their screen on the Taser to maximize the chance of a random bullet interrupting his attack, and also highlight the Taser with the "shout" key to alert teammates, the closer you are to the taser when being tased, the easier it is to hit the taser and force him to stop. If the location of the attacking Taser is not known (which is common near a smoke grenade), then the player should spam the shout key in all possible directions in an attempt to highlight the Taser. One could also look for the blue electricity arcs that give away the Taser's position. If you can see blue electricity arcs coming from a Taser, do not get directly in its line of sight unless you are certain you will be able to escape him. Sometimes, due to network lag or sync issues, the Taser may be able to stun someone through a wall. You are more likely to hit a Taser while being tased with a weapon such as the Reinbeck shotgun, as it is easier to aim with it while being tased and it has a knockback effect which will guarantee the Taser will stop tasing you. With weapons such as the Mark 11 or the STRYK pistol, you will find it very hard to hit a Taser. Their high rate of fire and unpredictable bullet spread will not cause much damage to the Taser, especially at long range. If you're forced to fight a Taser and are low on ammo or are unsure of your chances of surviving the stun, getting as close as possible before he stuns you will increase your chances of hitting him. If possible, try to stay out of the Taser's range and stay with your teammates. Be wary of Tasers when nearby civilians. If you are tased, there is a chance you may accidentally kill a civilian/hostage. Tasers cannot be forced to surrender, just like other special units. Using the shout out command on them will mark them out instead. Trivia * When Tasers are deployed, Bain will sometimes call them "special units" instead of "Tasers." * Shields are basically grey-textured Tasers armed with bulletproof shields and fully automatic B9-S pistols. * Being downed by a Taser's special attack does not disqualify you from earning the Bulletproof challenges. * The Taser's tasers are realistically incorrect, as a standard issue police taser can only briefly subdue a criminal (for 3-4 seconds) before having to reload. ** The tased person loses their ability to stand upright immediately due to muscle convulsion, but can then slowly get up, though. ** If a taser were to completely incapacitate a fully-grown adult (such as the heisters), it would need to be as powerful as a car battery, and the electrical current required can easily kill the target outright, without leaving them down on the ground and still be able to talk (and breathe). ** Curiously, tased heisters can run, shoot and talk normally once revived. Medically speaking, they would still have to suffer the effects of muscle spasm from the current for at least 30 minutes. * While a player is being tased, their character can still pump the Reinbeck and Locomotive 12G between shots, and reload the GL40. * If you are tased in the middle of a Bronco .44 reload, you will shoot as normal, but the cylinder will be hanging out of the gun, empty of bullets. * The taser is invisible and its electrical arcs emanate from the assault rifle. * Characters can still call out and highlight special enemies while being shocked, but their usual lines will be replaced by a string of incoherent babbles. Upon being incapacitated, the character will shout out their usual lines again. * Occasionally, Dallas (after being tased for 5 or so seconds) will begin shouting "Don't tase me, bro. Don't tase me, bro!" This is a reference to the taser incident at the University of Florida, where Andrew Meyer said the exact same phrase before being tased. * Since Patch 13 with the addition of the Wolf Pack DLC, Tasers take more time to aim and charge up their tasers, making them easier to kill before they have a chance to stun a player. Category:Special enemies Category:PAYDAY 1